rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version)
There is a long standing problem with PR values, they change (+/-0.1) depending on the order the upgrade is performed in, therefore if there is a 0.1 difference there is no need to change the table. You can read Admin Kuzz's explanation here: User_blog:Kuzz/The_Pulse_-_Week_4/2015#Performance_ratings and the comments :) One explanation was posted by :208.184.33.66 208.184.33.66 wrote: I think that the underlying issue with the numbers is that the game actually calculates them to a further decimal place than it shows on the screen (think about how the distance works in endurance races, for example, where during the race you see your distance to two decimal places but the reward rounds it to the next lowest 10th of a mile/km). Anyway, I think what happens is, for example, the game may assign a .44 PR rating to a particular upgrade. If your current PR before that upgrade is added is a whole number (or, perhaps a whole number plus a tenth, depending on how it deals with rounding of .5), the game will show that the impact of the increase will be .4. However, if you have anything higher hat has not already been rounded up in the PR, the game will show at that point that the marginal impact of the upgrade is .5. =Upgrades per Manufacturer= Due to the size of the page causing problems with loading on mobile devices and as a new template has been designed to automatically calculate and confirm the upgrade costs match the actual car data, each upgrade section has been split by manufacturer, click on the car manufacturer to see the car upgrade data, including PR. ACURA ACURA NSX GT3 ACURA ARX-05 ARIEL ARIEL ATOM 3.5 ARIEL ATOM V8 ASTON MARTIN ASTON MARTIN DB9 ASTON MARTIN VANQUISH ASTON MARTIN V12 VANTAGE S ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE AMR PRO ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE 59 ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE N430 ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GT3 ASTON MARTIN ONE-77 ASTON MARTIN VULCAN ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GT4 ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2012) ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2017) ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2018) AUDI AUDI TT RS COUPE (2012) AUDI R8 V10 COUPE AUDI R8 LMS ULTRA AUDI TT RS COUPÉ (2019) AUDI R8 V10 SPYDER AUDI R8 LMS GT4 AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2015) AUDI R18 E-TRON QUATTRO (2014) BENTLEY BENTLEY CONTINENTAL GT SPEED BENTLEY CONTINENTAL SUPERSPORTS BMW BMW 1 SERIES M COUPE BMW Z4 M COUPE BMW M3 COUPE BMW Z4 SDRIVE35IS BMW M3 GTS BMW M6 COUPE BMW 3.0 CSL BMW M1 BMW Z4 GT3 BMW M2 COMPETITION BMW M3 GT2 ALMS BMW M5 BMW 3.0 CSL HOMMAGE R BMW M4 GT4 BMW M8 GTE BMW DRIVING EXPERIENCE M4 RACING BMW M6 GT3 BUGATTI BUGATTI EB 110 SUPER SPORT BUGATTI VEYRON 16.4 BUGATTI VEYRON 16.4 GRAND SPORT VITESSE BUGATTI CHIRON BUGATTI CHIRON SPORT CADILLAC CADILLAC DPI-V.R CATERHAM CATERHAM SEVEN 620 R CHEVROLET CHEVROLET COBALT SS CHEVROLET CAMARO ZL1 (2013) CHEVROLET CORVETTE STINGRAY Z51 CHEVROLET CORVETTE ZR1 CHEVROLET SS (NASCAR ACADEMY) CHEVROLET CAMARO SS (2017) CHEVROLET CAMARO SS (1967) CHEVROLET STINGRAY 427 (1969) CHEVROLET SS (HENDRICK MOTORSPORTS - 2015) CHEVROLET SS (STEWART-HAAS RACING - 2015) CHEVROLET SS (STEWART-HAAS RACING - 2016) CHEVROLET SS (HENDRICK MOTORSPORTS - 2016) CHEVROLET SS (HENDRICK MOTORSPORTS - 2017) CHEVROLET CAMARO ZL1 (2018) CHEVROLET CAMARO ZL1 (2019) CHEVROLET CAMARO GT4.R CHEVROLET CORVETTE C7.R DODGE DODGE CHARGER R/T DODGE CHALLENGER R/T DODGE CHARGER SRT8 DODGE CHALLENGER SRT8 DODGE CHALLENGER RT (1971) DODGE VIPER SRT10 COUPE DODGE CHARGER RT (1969) DODGE CHALLENGER SRT HELLCAT DODGE VIPER SRT10 ACR-X FERRARI FERRARI F40 FERRARI TESTAROSSA FERRARI F50 FERRARI F430 FERRARI FF FERRARI 458 SPIDER FERRARI 500 TRC FERRARI 458 ITALIA FERRARI J50 FERRARI 599 GTO FERRARI F12BERLINETTA FERRARI 360 MODENA FERRARI F12TDF FERRARI 250 GTO FERRARI 812 SUPERFAST FERRARI F40 LM FERRARI ENZO FERRARI FERRARI 412 T2 FERRARI F8 TRIBUTO FERRARI 488 GTE (2016) FERRARI 488 GT3 FERRARI F14 T FERRARI 488 GTE EVO (AF CORSE) FERRARI LAFERRARI FERRARI FXX K FERRARI FXX K EVO FERRARI 375 F1 FORD FORD FOCUS RS FORD SHELBY GT500 FORD MUSTANG GT PREMIUM FORD GT (2005) FORD SHELBY GT350R FORD GT FIA GT1 FORD FUSION (NASCAR ACADEMY) FORD FALCON FG X (2016) FORD FALCON FG X (2017) FORD FALCON FG X (2018) FORD FUSION (TEAM PENSKE - 2015) FORD FUSION (TEAM PENSKE - 2016) FORD FUSION (STEWART-HAAS RACING) FORD FUSION (2018) FORD MUSTANG (2019) FORD SHELBY GT350R R3 SPEC FORD GT (2017) FORD GT LE MANS (2016) FORD GT LE MANS (2019) FORD FUSION (RICHARD PETTY MOTORSPORTS) F1® MERCEDES-AMG GT R F1® SAFETY CAR F1® ACADEMY CAR RENAULT F1® TEAM R.S.19 RED BULL RACING RB15 TORO ROSSO STR14 SCUDERIA FERRARI SF90 MERCEDES-AMG PETRONAS MOTORSPORT F1 W10 EQ POWER+ HAAS F1® TEAM VF-19 ALFA ROMEO RACING C38 McLAREN F1® TEAM MCL34 SPSCORE RACING POINT RP19 ROKIT WILLIAMS RACING FW42 FORMULA E FORMULA E SRT_01E (SEASON 3) (ABT SCHAEFFLER FE02) FORMULA E SRT_01E (SEASON 3) (NEXTEV TCR FORMULA 002) FORMULA E SRT_01E (SEASON 3) (RENAULT Z.E.16) FORMULA E SRT_01E (SEASON 4) FORMULA E SRT05E (SEASON 5) HENNESSEY HENNESSEY VENOM GT HOLDEN HOLDEN COMMODORE VF (2016) HOLDEN COMMODORE VF (2017) HOLDEN COMMODORE ZB (2018) HONDA HONDA INTEGRA TYPE-R HONDA CIVIC TYPE-R HONDA S2000 GT HONDA NSX-R HYUNDAI HYUNDAI VELOSTER TURBO HYUNDAI I20 WRC JAGUAR JAGUAR LIGHTWEIGHT E-TYPE JAGUAR XJ220 JAGUAR F-TYPE SVR JAGUAR XE SV PROJECT 8 JAGUAR C-X75 JAGUAR XJR-9 JAGUAR C-X75 R3 SPEC KOENIGSEGG KOENIGSEGG CCXR KOENIGSEGG AGERA KOENIGSEGG AGERA RS KOENIGSEGG AGERA R KOENIGSEGG ONE:1 KOENIGSEGG REGERA KTM KTM X-BOW R LAMBORGHINI LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560-4 LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560 GT3 LAMBORGHINI COUNTACH LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4 LAMBORGHINI DIABLO SV LAMBORGHINI MURCIELAGO R-SV GT1 LAMBORGHINI AVENTADOR LP 700-4 LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN SUPER TROFEO EVO LAMBORGHINI MIURA LAMBORGHINI ASTERION LPI 910-4 LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN R3 SPEC LAMBORGHINI AVENTADOR SVJ LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN GT3 LAMBORGHINI SESTO ELEMENTO LAMBORGHINI CENTENARIO LP 770-4 LAMBORGHINI VENENO LANCIA LANCIA LC2 LEXUS LEXUS IS 350 F SPORT (2014) LEXUS IS F (2013) LEXUS LFA LOTUS LOTUS EXIGE 360 CUP LOTUS 3-ELEVEN LOTUS TYPE 125 MASERATI MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE MASERATI GRANTURISMO MC STRADALE (LIMITED) MAZDA MAZDA RX-3 MAZDA RX-7 SPIRIT R (FD) MAZDA FURAI MAZDA 787B MAZDA RT24-P McLAREN McLAREN MP4-12C McLAREN 12C SPIDER McLAREN 570GT McLAREN F1 GTR McLAREN F1 McLAREN P1™ McLAREN 675LT McLAREN 600LT McLAREN 720S COUPE McLAREN P1™ GTR McLAREN 650S GT3 McLAREN MP4/4 McLAREN MP4-X MERCEDES-BENZ MERCEDES-BENZ 190E 2.5-16 EVOLUTION II MERCEDES-AMG A 45 MERCEDES-BENZ SLS AMG MERCEDES-BENZ SL 65 AMG BLACK SERIES MERCEDES-BENZ SLS AMG GT3 MERCEDES-BENZ SLR McLAREN 722 MERCEDES-AMG GT3 MERCEDES-BENZ CLK-LM MERCEDES-AMG GT4 MERCEDES-AMG C 63 TOURING CAR MERCEDES-BENZ C11 NISSAN NISSAN SILVIA (S15) NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R V-SPEC (R34) NISSAN 350Z (Z33) NISSAN SKYLINE 2000 GT-R (KPGC10) NISSAN 370Z (Z34) NISSAN 240Z (S30) NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R V-SPEC (R33) NISSAN GT-R PREMIUM (R35) NISSAN 300ZX (Z32) NISSAN 370Z NISMO (Z34) NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R (R34) R3 SPEC NISSAN SUMO POWER GT GT-R GT1 NISSAN JR MOTORSPORTS GT-R GT1 NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R GROUP A (BNR32) NISSAN 240Z (S30) R3 SPEC NISSAN SILVIA (S15) R3 SPEC NISSAN 370Z (Z34) R3 SPEC NISSAN ALTIMA (2016) NISSAN ALTIMA (2017) NISSAN ALTIMA (2018) NISSAN GT-R NISMO (R35) NISSAN R390 GT1 NISSAN GT-R LM NISMO (2015) NISSAN GT-R (R35) R3 SPEC PAGANI PAGANI ZONDA F PAGANI HUAYRA PAGANI ZONDA R PAGANI HUAYRA BC PORSCHE (1 of 2) PORSCHE 911 TARGA (1974) PORSCHE 911 CARRERA 2 SPEEDSTER (1993) PORSCHE 911 TURBO (2009) PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS 4.0 PORSCHE 911 CARRERA RS 3.8 (1995) PORSCHE 911 GT3 CUP PORSCHE 911 GT2 (2003) PORSCHE 911 CARRERA RS 2.7 (1972) PORSCHE 959 SPORT PORSCHE 911 CARRERA S PORSCHE CAYMAN S PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 PORSCHE CARRERA GT PORSCHE BOXSTER GTS PORSCHE 718 RSK PORSCHE 918 RSR CONCEPT PORSCHE 909 BERGSPYDER PORSCHE 918 SPYDER CONCEPT PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE PORSCHE (2 of 2) PORSCHE 911 GT1-98 PORSCHE 935 PORSCHE 919 HYBRID (2014) PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS (2018) PORSCHE 911 RSR (2013) PORSCHE 718 CAYMAN GT4 CLUBSPORT PORSCHE 911 RSR (2014) PORSCHE 911 RSR (2015) PORSCHE 911 RSR (2016) PORSCHE 911 RSR (2017) PORSCHE 911 RSR (2018) PORSCHE 911 RSR (2019) PORSCHE 917K PORSCHE 962C PORSCHE 936/77 SPYDER PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS CLUBSPORT PORSCHE 919 HYBRID (2015) PORSCHE 919 HYBRID EVO RENAULT RENAULT CLIO CUP RENAULT MEGANE R.S. 275 TROPHY - R RENAULT DEZIR CONCEPT RENAULT R.S. 01 SHELBY SHELBY COBRA GT500 (1967) SHELBY COBRA 427® (1966) SPADA SPADA CODATRONCA TS SPADA CODATRONCA BARCHETTA SRT SRT VIPER GTS TOYOTA TOYOTA CAMRY (SUNOCO) TOYOTA CAMRY (JOE GIBBS RACING - 2015) TOYOTA CAMRY (JOE GIBBS RACING - 2016) TOYOTA CAMRY (JOE GIBBS RACING - 2017) TOYOTA CAMRY (2018) TOYOTA CAMRY (2019) TOYOTA TS040 HYBRID (2014)